


So Good For Me

by hawksonfire



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Clint Barton, Cheek Kisses, Dirty Talk, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky's not sure, at first, that Clint has a praise kink. He's almost sure, but not quite 100%. So he decides to test his theory.





	So Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo Square K4 - KINK: Praise Kink.

**Bucky**

Bucky’s not sure, at first, that what he’s seeing and hearing is accurate. Hydra fucked his brain for seventy years, after all, who’s to say they didn’t leave a parting gift? But the longer he spends thinking about it, the surer he gets. So, he decides to test his theory. 

He starts small - always start small, unless you have an explosive device. Then blow shit up. Clint makes him coffee one morning, just like he does almost every morning, but this time Bucky says something. “Thanks, sweetheart, this is really good.” Clint squeaks and turns a pretty shade of pink, which, of course, only adds to Bucky’s suspicions. 

Test number two takes place a few days after the Coffee Test. Clint’s trying to make an arrowhead lighter without making it any less deadly, and Bucky walks past him, drops a kiss on his head, and says “You’re doin’ great, doll.” Clint squeaks again and drops the arrow on the floor, then races out of the room. Bucky just shrugs when Stark looks at him, eyebrow raised in question. 

Test number three, the final test, takes place when Bucky is balls-deep in Clint’s ass. Clint’s whining and begging Bucky to touch his cock (which is drooling onto his stomach) and Bucky gets an idea. He bends over and whispers into Clint’s ear, “You’re so good for me, Clint,” and Clint screams as he comes all over his own chest and Bucky’s. 

Later, when they’ve cleaned up and are laying in bed, cuddling, Bucky broaches the topic. “So, you have a praise kink.”

Clint stiffens next to him and tries to get up, but Bucky tightens his grip and doesn’t let him move. “Let me go, Bucky.”

“Not if you’re going to run,” Bucky says firmly. Clint struggles a little longer, then abruptly gives up and slumps into Bucky’s side. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky’s curious - him and Clint have always been pretty open in their sex life (they’ll try almost anything once, as Clint likes to say) and honestly, a praise kink is practically vanilla compared to some of the stuff they’ve done.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Clint mutters, so quietly Bucky has trouble hearing him. “I know you like dirty talk.”

Bucky rolls onto his side and looks Clint directly in the eye. “You think I can’t tell you how good you are and talk dirty at the same time?” 

Clint blushes. “You shouldn’t have to compromise for something as dumb as that,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Bucky waits until he opens them again, then says, “What did we do when we discovered that I really like wax play, but you don’t like fire in the bedroom?”

“We moved to a different room, but that’s -”

“What did we do when you told me that you didn’t like being restrained during sex?”

“We removed restraints entirely, but I don’t see what -”

“What’s it called when two or more parties come to an agreement that benefits both of them?” Bucky waits for Clint to catch on.

“Compromise,” Clint mutters. He won’t meet Bucky’s eyes.

“And what did we, the two parties do?”

Clint sighs. “Came to an agreement that benefitted both of us.”

Bucky nods, smirking. “That’s right. We’ve already compromised, Clint, and if you really think I can’t come up with a way to compromise on this, you have less faith in my abilities to make our sex life incredible than I thought.” 

“I just,” Clint starts. “I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” he says, shrugging. “I can get by without it.”

“Clint, that was the hardest I’ve seen you come since I shot your bow three weeks ago and split an arrow accidentally.”

“That was an accident?” Clint says, scandalized.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Of course it was an accident, you goober, I’m not that good with a bow.”

“You look hot as hell firing one though,” Clint says lecherously.

“Back to my point,” Bucky says, “Just because you  _ can _ get by without something, doesn’t mean you  _ should _ . Especially not when it makes you come that hard.” He winks at Clint and is rewarded with a blush. Clint’s still hesitant, so Bucky makes an executive decision and drags the blond on top of him, ignoring his yelps. “And if you think for one second,” Bucky says, making his voice go all growly the way he  _ knows _ Clint likes, “That I can’t combine dirty talk and your praise kink, you would be wrong.” Clint whimpers. “Would you like an example? I’m going to give you an example.” 

“Bucky,” Clint whines, already grinding his ass down into Bucky’s rapidly hardening cock. Clint yanks his boxers down and sinks onto Bucky’s cock, still loose enough from their previous round to go again with no prep.

“That’s it, Clint,” Bucky purrs, keeping his voice low, “Be a good boy and take my cock. So good, sweetheart, feels so good around me.” Clint moans and his dick twitches. Bucky grabs his hand as he reaches for it and pushes Clint’s hand away. “Let’s see if we can’t get that gorgeous cock of yours to come untouched, hmm?”

Clint gasps and stares at him, eyes blown wide. “Mean,” He says, breaking off into a groan as Bucky thrusts up.

“You like me mean, don’t you, my pretty boy,” Bucky says conversationally, like he _doesn’t_ currently have his dick up Clint’s ass. “You like when I make you do stuff like this, like coming untouched or just from a prostate massage. And you always look so pretty coming apart for me, Clint, you really do.” Clint whines and rotates his hips, trying to make Bucky go faster. 

Clint’s hand snake up Bucky’s chest and pinch his nipple, rolling it between his fingers nimbly. Bucky groans, sparks of pleasure shooting straight to his groin. “Cheater,” Bucky gasps.

Clint snickers. He stops laughing real fast when Bucky thrusts up and his cock slams directly into Clint’s prostate. “Bucky,  _ fuck _ !” Clint comes with a shout, going boneless over Bucky’s torso. Bucky flips them over and starts pounding into Clint’s ass, all the while keeping up a steady stream of filthy praise. 

“You feel so good around my cock, sweetheart, so tight and warm. You’re being so good for me, Clint, taking my cock like you were made for it - because you were, weren’t you? You were made to be a good boy and take my cock up that gorgeous ass of yours,” Bucky growls into Clint’s ear. Clint groans and does something with his stomach muscles that send sparks shooting up Bucky’s spine as Clint tenses around him. The added pressure sets Bucky off and he empties himself out into Clint, hips still twitching as he rides out his orgasm. 

“Off, off,” Clint mutters, pushing at him weakly. Bucky rolls off of him with a groan and grabs a damp cloth from beside the bed, wiping their combined mess off Clint’s chest. “Okay, you win,” Clint says breathlessly, slumping onto Bucky’s chest. They’re both panting and sweaty, and Bucky is particularly sore, but he manages to scrape up enough willpower to wrap an arm around Clint’s shoulders weakly. “Praise kink is a go.” 

Bucky snorts, kisses Clint on the cheek and passes the fuck out. 

~~~~~~

Clint makes him coffee the next morning, like he always does, but this time when Bucky whispers, “Good boy,” into his ear as he passes by, instead of squeaking and turning pink, he growls and drags Bucky into a storage closet down the hall.

They emerge about half an hour later, rumpled and sweaty, and Bucky kisses Clint on the nose as the re-enter the kitchen. Stark opens his mouth to say something, but Clint flushes and shoves a bagel into his mouth, making Stark nearly choke. “I’m never going to live that down,” Clint grumbles, pouting. 

“Yeah, well, now the whole Tower knows how good you can be,” Bucky smirks at him. Clint shouts with laughter and smacks his arm, and Bucky pulls him into a kiss. “You’re going to be my good boy a lot more often now, sweetheart,” Bucky growls, and Clint shivers against him. Oh yes, a  _ lot _ more often, Bucky thinks.


End file.
